1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dust cleaner and dust cleaning method for removing dust adhering to the surface of an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional dust cleaner for removing dust adhering to the surface of an object, a compressible fluid sent from a blower 2 is blown out from a Punkah louver 4 through a high efficiency particulate air filter 3, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. An apparatus is known wherein an object 0 passes on rollers 6 and dust adhering to the surface of the object is blown off by this compressible fluid.
There is also known an apparatus which generates ionized air by corona discharge, removes static electricity of a charged article by blowing the ionized air, then blows compressed air from an air nozzle to the article from which the charge is thus removed, so as to remove dust adhering to the surface of the article, and then sucks and removes the removed dust by a duct.
In production plants of ICs, a method is known which blows off the dust at each fabrication step using high pressure air blown from an air blower. The dust is blown off by an exhaust duct and prevented from once again adhering to the integrated circuit.
Such technology is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 267414/1988 and No. 130169/1988.
However, the conventional dust cleaner for removing dust adhering to a surface has the problem in that static electricity charged on the lower surface of the object, as its upper support side, and on its surface cannot be removed, and the floating dust is allowed to once again adhere to the object.